


Morning Tease

by PirateTucker



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durincest, Ficlet, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateTucker/pseuds/PirateTucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili hates when Fili has to be responsible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Tease

Kili pouted from the bed while Fili proceeded to dress himself, “you know that face won’t work on me.”

Kili just frowned deeper, “but you promised to spend the day with me.”

“And I will, but uncle needs me for something quick, it will take only but an hour or two out of our day,” fili has been quite busy lately learning the ways of ruling and the history of Erebor. Unfortunately this also meant that he saw kili less and less. He had promised that kili and him would spend the day together but this very morning, his uncle had called on him for a particular meeting that arose.

“That’s all it better be,” kili left only a thin sheet to barely cover up to his pelvis, one leg sticking out the side. It was a rather teasing sight and he knew it was. Anything to bother fili before he left. 

Fili knit his eyebrows together turning away from his brother, “I will make sure of it. Please don’t let your mood turn sour.”

Kili let out a sigh and let up on his mood a bit, “fine, I will eat and take a bath.”

Kili’s mention of a bath almost did him in, but he really needed to see this meeting, it was very important for his future reign. “Don’t have too much fun in there,” he managed a smirk kili’s way. 

Kili’s lips manages a sly smile, “I can’t promise anything,” he purred shifting slightly in the bed nearly exposing himself.

Fili felt a small warmth of arousal start to build up, he bit his lip and rushed to the door. “Be back in a bit, love!”

Kili pouted at the door, “Damn I thought that would work.”


End file.
